My Sweet
by Gaaralover2247
Summary: Two friends who have been chatting over the Internet are now bond together into going to the world of "Naruto". But, what they fantasize over the chat room... might not go what they thought it would turn out to be!
1. Prologue

**A/N:** I wanted... to do this for some reason. Listening to a certain music, thinking of certain things... I feel... so...

* * *

Prologue

_As I walk through the doors of dreams, holding the hand of my friend that has been by my side ever since joining this online site called "Writers Unit". Her name is Lia, and my name is Heiwa. We never knew each other really, just chatting on the other side of the computer. Chatting by being some fantasy world, but… that was until I could no longer do so by one of my superiors. I told Lia my last goodbye, no longer going to be on Writers Unit no more. That was when, we fell asleep at the same time… and we were suddenly walking through endless doors. Lia looks at me, "Heiwa, where do you think we're going? I mean, we're just walking through doors." She says, holding my hand tighter. I turn to her, fearful._

_"I don't know Lia… I… I just don't know."_

_I start to tremble; I'm so scared of what's going to happen._

* * *

_Heiwa is scared, she tries to hide it but I know better… even we're the same age. I hug her, telling her, "Don't worry my friend, I'll protect you. That's what friends are for after all." She looks at me, her brown eyes looking into my hazel ones… which are the color calm green right now. There are mirrors as well, I should know. Heiwa hugs me back, and then looks at the closed slide door in front of us. I look at it too, "More and more doors! GAH!" Heiwa laughs at my outburst, making playfully hit her shoulder. _

_"Let's go."_

_"Hai!"_

_I take her hand, and we go up to the sliding door. She grabs the side, then slides it open to reveal a bright light…!_


	2. I'm falling

**2:32 a.m.**

We're falling! WE'RE FALLING! I scream in terror, and beside me is Heiwa… my friend… screaming as well. We spiral down and down, and all I can feel is the air rushing through me! I then feel pain within myself, of the agonizing pain rushing through my entire body, as if coursing through my veins, my organs, and my very soul. I scream loud, so loud that even the heavens can hear me. I then land on something hard, making me barley stay conscious, then making me realize that I land in water. I try to move, but I feel so hurt… the pain wouldn't let me move my arms or legs. I can't breathe! I'm beginning to see darkness consuming my vision, making me feel sleep and choking at the same time. I just hope Hayai is alright! Oh no… HAYAI!

* * *

I feel… so much pain! I open my eyes wide, to see us flying down towards the deep blue lakes of some land. I can hear my friend scream, while I try to keep my scream in. I can't take it anymore! The piercing and ripping and tearing inside of me… is far too much for me! Oh God, please stop this pain! I BEG F YOU! PLEASE! I look down again and see the water about five inches in front of me… 


	3. The Before

**A/N:** LONG TIME NO SEE! XD I'm truly, writers block, laziness and BUSY, BUSY, AND BUSY!

* * *

**2:56 a.m.**

Lia and Heiwa try to warm themselves from the cold waters, but they're in pain. Heiwa is noticeable, but Lia keeps her pain inside herself. She doesn't want anyone to worry about her. She needs to help her friend, but her friend is stubborn and she wishes to help Lia.

"Lia? Where do you think we are?"

"I don't know, but you should rest friend."

"I won't Lia, not like this!"

"Heiwa… please."

Heiwa makes a face, but she makes a sigh and closes her eyes while leaning on Lia's wet shoulder. Lia makes a smile, then looks at her surroundings. She can see a lot of clouds, and mountains not too far from them… find of like the mountains surrounded them. She makes a face, and swallowing in fear. Lia remembers this place from somewhere, but she can't say it. It's at the tip of her tongue! But still nothing, making Lia worried. She looks over to her sleeping friend, who's drooling just the slightest. Lia makes a face, but ignores it as she knows very well… that her friend's drooling isn't important as of yet. The cold breeze suddenly strikes Lia and Heiwa like a bowling ball to its bowling pins, making Lia shiver. Heiwa shivers too, and opens her eyes slowly yet effectively. Suddenly, Lia can feel eyes staring at them. Heiwa looks at her with sleepy brown orbs, "Are you OK, Lia?" She asks, making Lia stand… having Heiwa's arm to pull her up as well. Heiwa asks Lia what's going on, but Lia tells her to shush and to follow her quickly. The winds suddenly blow, and the waters stream up in fury. The sky rumbles it's deadly thunders, that carries the dancing lightning in its skies. Lia and Heiwa go back to back in reflex, looking around but shivering at the same time.

"Look at this, Killer Bee-sensei! Two dim wits trying to challenge you!"

"Yo lad~! I got more class than that~, but it seems they're no match for my blades of these~!"

Lia and Heiwa swallow, and turn their heads in the same direction before…

**WHAM!**

* * *

**7:59 a.m.**

They threw me back to my cell once again, making me hit the stone wall hard. "OW!" I scream, before hitting the ground of the empty cell. I stagger to get up, those bastards whipped me, cut me, and used truth serum on me to get answers of how me and Heiwa got here. I knew we were somewhere: we're in Kumogakure. In front of me is another empty cell, and hot tears begins to run down my face. Those ninja are hurting Heiwa right now, and I'm here in a weak state… doing nothing to help my friend! I can feel my eyes going wide, seeing those bastards dragging Heiwa on the cold stone floors. They have each of her ankles, and her face is rubbing against the floor!

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

I cry, but they just threw in her in the cell with the same manner with me. They then turn to me with cold eyes, before walking back to their Raikage about their news about us. I reach the bars of my cell, despite my pain for I don't care. I reach out my arm and say my friend's name. She doesn't move, making me scream out her name. Her brown hair moves, and her head lifts up for me to see that she has a black eye on the right side. I make a face, "Heiwa! They will pay!" I promise her, she nods and a small smile crawls on her face. She then crawls toward me, very slowly. I draw my hand back, and tell her not to waste whatever energy she has left. But like a stubborn ox, she ignores my advice and keeps drawing closer and closer to the bars. I make a dreadful sigh, and reach my hand out to meet hers. But… damn it… NO! Our fingertips don't even touch, and Heiwa makes a sad face. She draws her hand back slowly, her eyes glisten in sadness.

* * *

I can't reach Lia, but… at least we're not dead. Right? I pull my hand back, and stare at my friend that looks at me back with her hazel eyes. She makes a sigh of frustration, and stares deep within my eyes. I get scared, but she says, "I'm not mad at you, Heiwa. I'm mad at those jerks not believing us!" I nod, agreeing with her. I make a sigh, then looks around the gray walls of despair. Suddenly, two ninja come back… opening the cell door of my friend.

"Wh-Where are you taking her?!"

I ask them, but instead of responding… they take her away. My heart starts pounding, wondering what they're going to do to her…!


End file.
